Promise
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Aku... Sepertinya menyukai Minho oppa. MinStal slight MinSul
1. Promise

**Penulis: MYS**

**Cast: SHINee Minho, Key, Jonghyun, f(x) Krystal, Sulli**

**Pair: Minho x Krystal**

**Type: BoyXGirl**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Oneshoooooooooot**

_-oO-Promise-Oo-_

"Soojung"

"Aku... Sepertinya menyukai Minho oppa."

Kepala gadis yang bernama Soojung itu berputar 90 derajat ke arah kiri. Tepat posisi gadis yang menyebut namanya tersenyum indah. Bola mata Soojung yang kelam itu membeku. Tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi meremas karpet bulu yang ia duduki.

Sepertinya itu bukan reaksi yang tepat untuk ditunjukkan. Dan senyum gadis cantik di hadapan Soojung memudar. Kedua telapak tangan gadis itu bertemu.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku mohon Soo.."

Soo masih terdiam. Menahan napasnya, bukan... Ia hampir kehilangan napasnya beberapa saat. Ini kejutan yang tak Soojung inginkan. Choi Sulli, dia yakin gadis itu masih ingat dengan janji mereka 7 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa gadis itu kemudian meminta maaf dan memohon.

- just once promise again -

Tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Ketika Soojung mencoba memakai poni pagar untuk menutupi dahinya yang menjulang. Atau Sulli, gadis manis yang tinggi tubuhnya kala itu masih sejajar dengan Soojung. Dan bocah laki-laki bernama Minho yang tiada henti menantang Jonghyun bermain Winning Eleven. Ya, Minho yakin dia yang akan selalu menang dalam permainan itu. Sayangnya Jonghyun tidak begitu tertarik dengan tantangan Minho, ia lebih suka bermain gitar milik ayahnya untuk bernyanyi-nyanyi tak karuan bersama Soojung atau Kibum. Dan Kibum, ia sama tidak berminatnya dengan game sepak bola yang selalu Minho banggakan.

Soojung suka dengan senyum Sulli yang seperti kelinci peliharaan kakaknya, ia selalu terlihat cantik. Soojung juga suka mata Minho yang besar seperti keropi, rambut rancung-rancung Jonghyun yang seperti landak, atau mata sipit Kibum yang terlihat tajam. Hal yang terkadang membuat Soojung berpikir, kenapa Tuhan tidak membagi sedikit lubang mata Minho untuk Kibum.

Begitu sebaliknya, mereka juga menyukai Soojung yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Sulli. Tapi, ketiga bocah laki-laki itu tetap sepakat bahwa Sulli lebih cute dari Soojung, karena Sulli memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Tak peduli seberapa moody, jutek, atau manjanya Soojung.. Sulli, Minho, Jonghyun, dan Kibum tetap menyukai apa adanya Soojung.

Bagi mereka saat itu, persahabatan adalah kebahagiaan yang paling berharga. Dan mereka sudah mendapatkannya. Itu lebih dari cukup. Tinggal menjaga kebahagiaan itu dengan sebuah janji sebagai pengikatnya. Berjanji, terus menjadi sahabat yang saling mengerti tanpa meminta lebih di masa yang akan datang. Bagi mereka semuanya sudah sangat lebih dari cukup. Janji itu mudah terucap dan disepakati kelimanya.

Tanpa mereka tau, waktu dapat merubah segalanya.. Apa yang akan terjadi hari esok tak pernah ada yang tau..

- just once promise again -

"Soo?"

"Maaf... Aku tau kau akan marah padaku.."

Sulli terdengar sedikit merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut, ia menunduk dan membuat poninya jatuh menggantung. Soojung mengatupkan matanya sejenak.

"Kapan?"

Kepala Sulli perlahan terangkat. "Eoh?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Minho?"

Sulli nampak agak berpikir. "Ng.. aku tidak tau persis, Soo. Mungkin saat kita masuk perguruan tinggi. Dan..."

Gadis yang dipanggil Soo itu sudah tak mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Sulli. Ia sudah memiliki cerita sendiri dalam benaknya.

_'Sul, baru setahun kita masuk perguruan tinggi. Tak bisakah kau menahan diri? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaanku? Aku jauh sebelum itu telah menyukainya, Sul...'_

Sulli tak pernah tau perasaan Soojung, dan sekarang Soojung mungkin sudah terlambat. Soojung sadar, ia duluan lah yang sudah lama mengingkari janji persahabatan mereka. Soojung ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari Choi Minho. Tapi.. Haruskah Soojung juga mengungkapkan semua yang ada di benaknya pada Sulli? Sahabatnya?

Kedua ujung bibir Soo terangkat. Ia buat semanis yang ia bisa.

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin selama ini kau tidak memberitahuku, Choi Sulli?"

Mata Sulli berbinar memandang Soojung, senyumnya pun kembali merekah. Dan ia kemudian menyerang gadis berambut lurus sepunggung itu dengan pelukan. Sungguh mudah Soojung mengelabui gadis itu hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Tidak. Soojung tak bisa mengungkap isi hatinya sekarang. Nuraninya tak mengizinkannya. Meski ia ingin, meski pelukan Sulli membuatnya semakin tak bisa bernapas..

- just once promise again -

"Kim Kibum"

Si pemilik nama langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Yang ia lihat, seorang gadis terdiam dengan pandangan mengawang entah ke mana. Merasa tidak ada kelanjutan dari gadis tersebut, Kibum memilih membaca kembali buku kuliahnya.

"Kim Kibum"

Cukup ekor mata Kibum saja yang bergerak. Gadis itu masih tak memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Soo?"

Gadis yang terus memanggil Kibum itu Jung Soojung. Kali ini ia memandang ke arah Kibum. Matanya jelas memperlihatkan ia sedang banyak berpikir.

"Kibumie~"

Panggil Soojung lagi. Kini nadanya memanggil sedikit merengek. Menyusul tangannya yang bergerak menyisiri rambut Kibum.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Kibum menatap Soojung intens. Ia membiarkan jemari lentik Soojung bermain-main dengan helai rambutnya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian Kibum tertawa sinis.

"What do you want?"

Mata Soojung memicing.

"Bukan sekali dua kali seorang gadis berkata seperti itu padaku. Bahkan cara mereka mengatakannya lebih baik dari ini."

Tangan Soojung yang masih bertengger di sekitar kepala Kibum, ia manfaatkan untuk menoyor kepala kuning pria tersebut.

"Sombong"

Tawa renyah Kibum pecah. Sementara Soojung memilih meneguk lemonadenya. Kata-kata Kibum cukup menyinggung. Jung Soojung disamakan dengan gadis-gadis yang mengejar sahabatnya itu. Dan Kibum sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya. Kibum yakin, gadis di hadapannya tak serius dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Soojung menggeram. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Cukup keras gadis itu melakukannya hingga kursi yang ia duduki mundur beberapa sentimeter. Tangannya kini membalikkan rambut panjangnya yang kecokelatan. Kibum dapat melihat semua yang dilakukan Soojung. Gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Oke. Tak apa jika kau ingin menyukaiku."

Mata Soojung malah mendelik tajam pada Kibum. Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

Beberapa saat Soojung terdiam dan menunjukkan ia benar-benar sedang berpikir. Kibum yang menyaksikan setiap gerak Soo mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ada di otak gadis tersebut. Tapi pria sipit itu bertahan, menunggu mulut Soojung bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Soojung menatap Kibum, Kibum balas menatapnya. Akhirnya Soojung menarik kursinya dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan meja bundar hitam itu.

"Kalau aku benar menyukaimu, bagaimana dengan janji kita?"

Mata Kibum sedikit membulat.

"Iya, maksudku.. kau ingat janji persahabatan kita 7 tahun yang lalu 'kan?"

Kibum terdiam. Ia menutup buku kuliahnya. Kibum mulai menyelami apa yang Soojung pikirkan.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Kibum, batalkan saja janji itu."

Ucap seorang pria dengan ringan. Bukan, itu bukan suara Kibum. Mata Soojung dan Kibum langsung mengarah pada kursi sebelah kanan Soojung. Di mana pria jangkung itu tiba-tiba datang, duduk, dan menyelusup masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Jantung Soojung nyaris berhenti berdetak saat itu.

"Soo? Menyukaiku?"

Ucap Kibum dengan nada yang seakan -mustahil- menurutnya. Soojung mendelik tajam.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak bisa menyukaimu?"

Kibum tertawa nyinyir. Pertanyaan Soojung lebih terdengar seperti ancaman. Sementara Minho, baginya Kibum dan Soojung seperti sebuah tontonan talkshow, mungkin.

"Lakukan saja yang Minho bilang. Batalkan.."

Bukan ini yang Soojung inginkan. Mendengar jawaban asal dari Kibum yang mungkin terprovokasi oleh Minho. Atau mungkin oleh dirinya juga. Refleks membuat gadis itu menelan ludah kemudian menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Semudah itu?", ratap Soojung. Matanya masih menatap Kibum.

"Yang penting saling mengerti 'kan?"

Pria jangkung itu kembali menyela pembicaraan Soojung. Kata-katanya, membuat Soojung sadar. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai pria yang tidak berkomitmen seperti dia. Kini Kibum ikut mendelik ke arah Minho.

"Dari awal persahabatan kita bukan karena keterpaksaan bukan? Jika janji itu hanya akan menekanmu, apa persahabatan kita ke depannya akan tetap tulus?"

Gadis yang berkarang di pipi kanannya itu seperti tersentak. Mungkin dia akan menarik kembali pemikirannya tentang pria bermata besar tersebut. Atau bahkan ia akan jatuh semakin dalam. Tanpa sadar, Soojung tak dapat melepas pandangannya dari pria itu. Mata yang kelam itu, seperti baru menemukan cahayanya.

Bahkan Kibum dapat melihatnya, Soo.

"Ehm... Batalkan saja Soo.."

Sampai Kibum kembali menyuarakan hal yang sama. Kali ini, sungguh keputusan Kibum.

Soojung kembali jatuh ke dasar bumi. Sejenak dia memang seperti melayang. Ia menggeleng kecil. Tetap saja, bukan itu yang Soojung inginkan.

Membatalkan janji dengan alasan Minho tadi, sangatlah masuk di akal. Hal mudah bagi para pria itu. Soojung yakin, jika Jonghyun dan Sulli ada di sini, mereka pasti akan ikut mudah membatalkannya. Apalagi Sulli..

Hanya, bagi Soojung menjadi hal yang berbeda. Jika saja, yang ia sukai benar-benar Kim Kibum. Atau Kim Jonghyun, setidaknya jangan pria jangkung yang bernama Choi Minho itu.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kalian inginkan.."

Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia meninggalkan kedua pria itu. Lemonade milik Soojung yang tersisa masih setengahnya pun ia tinggalkan.

Kedua pria itu saling melempar pandangan, saat Soojung benar-benar telah menjauh.

"Bukankah kita sedang mendukungnya?"

Tanya Minho heran sambil mencoba meraih Lemonade milik Soojung. Tapi Kibum tak membiarkan Minho mengambilnya. Dengan cepat Kibum menepis tangan Minho, hingga Lemonade Soojung berakhir di kerongkongan Kibum. Membuat mata Minho 2 kali lebih besar menatap Kibum.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang Soojung maksud sebenarnya."

- just once promise again -

"Soo, ikut kami nonton yuk?"

Soojung menggeleng. Ia tersenyum pada gadis berkulit seputih susu di hadapannya. Choi Sulli, senyumnya benar-benar indah saat membalas senyum Soojung. Gadis itu sedang jatuh cinta. Hal itu, sungguh membuat Soojung iri.

"Sungguh?"

Gadis itu kembali bertanya pada Soojung. Soojung kali ini menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Sul..", bisik Soo.

Rona merah di pipi Sulli bersemu manis. Ia perlahan melangkah meninggalkan Soojung. Hingga yang Soojung lihat hanya lambaian tangan Sulli. Dan Soojung harus segera berbalik ketika Sulli bertemu pria itu di ujung lorong. Tak membiarkan pria itu melihatnya ataupun melempar senyum pada Soojung. Seperti yang Sulli lakukan padanya.

Meski Soojung telah berbalik, pria itu tetap melihatnya. Ia tidak tersenyum.

- just once promise again -

Matanya kembali kelam.

Gadis itu terduduk di kursi yang sama. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Di depan meja bundar hitam itu, kali ini bersama segelas espresso. Soojung menelan pahitnya dengan sesuatu yang pahit. Aneh memang..

Satu kursi di seberang Soojung terisi seorang pria. Bukan si pria jangkung yang bermata besar. Bukan juga seorang pria sipit dengan kepala kuningnya. Dia adalah bocah berambut rancung-rancung seperti landak 7 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang rambut pria tersebut sudah lebih tertata. Tapi tatanan rambut pria itu seperti sebuah perahu buat Soojung. Dan sering kali Soojung gemas melihatnya. Ia seperti ombak yang ingin mengobrak abrik 'perahu' itu.

"Soojungie?!"

Seru pria itu sebelum tangan Soojung meraih 'perahu' nya. Gadis itu mendengus. Selain karena gemas melihat rambut Jonghyun, Soojung kesal karena pria itu mengacuhkannya. Jonghyun terlalu sibuk dengan benda yang berbunyi beep beep tanpa henti.

"Kekasih barumu itu ponsel ya?"

"He-ehm"

Jonghyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Soo. Ia benar-benar tak bisa diganggu bersama ponselnya. Soojung hanya bisa membuang napas. Keadaan menjadi sangat membosankan untuk Soojung.

Sampai tak lama kemudian, pria sipit itu datang juga dari kejauhan.

"Kibumie~! Hancurkan perahunya!"

Seru Soojung. Pria yang dipanggil Kibumie itu patuh dan dengan cekatan ia menghancurkan 'perahu' yang Soojung maksud. Naas bagi Jonghyun, ia sama sekali tidak sempat mencegahnya. Terlebih Kibum datang dari arah belakang Jonghyun.

Soojung dan Kibum ber-high five setelah sukses mengobrak abrik 'perahu' kebanggaan Jonghyun.

"Ya! Kalian berdua benar-benar!"

Rutuk Jonghyun sambil berusaha menata kembali rambutnya. Bagaimanapun Jonghyun merutuki dua makhluk itu, mereka tidak akan peduli. Hal itu cukup menyenangkan bagi mereka.

"Sulli dan Minho kemana?"

Tanya Kibum. Matanya bergerak mencari kedua sosok yang ia sebutkan.

"Entahlah, Soojung melepaskan mereka berdua pergi begitu saja.", jawab Jonghyun dengan nada sebal.

"Ya! Nadamu menjawab menyebalkan sekali! Baiklah, sudah ada Kibum sekarang. Pergilah!"

Soojung terang-terangan mengusir Jonghyun dengan nada yang tinggi. Namun, Jonghyun malah memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia terlihat kegirangan. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Jonghyun segera beranjak dari kursinya. Pria berahang tegas itu menghampiri Soojung sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Jangan marah atau menyesal ya, Soo. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Bye bye!"

Jonghyun berpamitan diiringi senyum yang sumringah. Tepat ketika pria itu berkata 'bye bye', tangannya mengacak rambut Soojung. Sempat-sempatnya ia melancarkan balas dendam pada gadis itu.

Setelah Jonghyun berlalu, di meja itu tinggal ada Soo dan Kibum.

Sejak Kibum mendengar Soo membiarkan Sulli dan Minho pergi, tatapan tajamnya tak beralih dari Soojung. Soojung yang menyadarinya membalas tatapan Kibum dengan pandangan heran. Bahkan seperti tertulis di dahi menjulang Soojung, _'Apa?'_.

"Membiarkan Sulli dan Minho pergi, tapi kau menahan Jonghyun?"

Soojung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum. Wajahnya mulai ditekuk. Gadis itu malah terdiam.

"Ah~ atau mungkin kau sebenarnya menyukai Jonghyun, eoh?" Tebak Kibum atau lebih tepatnya sindir Kibum.

"Jika aku menyukai Jonghyun, kenapa aku harus membiarkannya pergi? Dan aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk datang Kibumie.." Ujar Soojung dengan suara merendah.

"So? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Kepala Soojung mengangguk perlahan. Kibum tidak akan pernah percaya itu, Soo.

"Kau menggelikan, Soo."

Intonasi bicara pria itu semakin sinis. Gadis dengan pandangan tak jelas kemana itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat.

"I hate to be alone, Kibumie.. You know that.."

Kali ini Kibum ikut menjauhkan pandangannya dari Soojung. Mereka terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Terbesit di benak Kibum, apa yang terjadi jika ia meninggalkan Soojung sendirian kali ini. Toh dia sudah besar bukan?

"Kibum"

Soojung memanggil Kibum, tepat saat pria itu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku ingin ke pantai."

Kibum terdiam. Namun setidaknya dia masih bersama Soojung. Dia belum benar-benar meninggalkan Soo.

Kepala Soojung mendongak. Kedua tangannya yang sengaja dikepal ia letakkan di samping kedua pipinya.

"Kibumie~ Aku ingin ke pantai. Bbuing-bbuing.."

Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa miris. Sangat aneh ketika gadis di hadapannya mengatakan 'bbuing bbuing' dengan nada dan ekspresi sedatar itu padanya.

- just once promise again -

Desir pasir, deru ombak dan desau angin, bersatu menjadi harmoni yang sederhana. Gadis berambut kecokelatan itu menyesap aroma laut. Sangat nikmat, lebih nikmat dari kopi-kopi yang biasa ia minum di Coffee House. Tak masalah angin mengacak rambut indahnya hingga kusut masai. Ini lebih baik daripada Jonghyun yang melakukannya.

"Menyenangkan bukan?"

Tanya gadis itu pada seorang pria sipit di sebelahnya yang tengah berbaring di atas pasir.

"Hm"

Deham ringan pria tersebut sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Kibum berubah pikiran. Menemani Soojung ke pantai, bukan pilihan yang buruk. Meninggalkan Soojung, hanya jadi angan-angan yang mengapung untuk saat ini.

"Kau tau.. Andai saat itu Minho tidak datang dan tidak mencuri pembicaraan kita. Aku akan mempertahankan janji persahabatan kita 7 tahun yang lalu."

Pria yang diajak bicara gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Ia mendengarkannya. Ia berusaha lebih memahami apa yang dituturkan gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. kau juga akan setuju denganku untuk tetap mempertahankan janji itu 'kan?"

Kibum perlu beberapa saat untuk memikirkan jawaban setiap pertanyaan Soojung.

"Entahlah Soo.. karena kau terus berkata menyukaiku saat itu."

Kini Soojung yang terdiam. _'Karena tidak mungkin jika aku bilang bahwa aku menyukai Minho..'_, batin Soojung.

"Jika kau tetap mempertahankan janji itu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba Kibum memberi pertanyaan yang membuat Soojung menoleh ke arah pria itu. Sepertinya Soojung malah bingung.

"Kau menyukai si jangkung 'kan?"

Mata Soojung membulat sempurna.

"Kibumie.."

Kibum mencoba bangun dan duduk sejajar dengan Soojung.

"Jika kau bersikukuh dengan janji naif kita di masa lalu, bukankah hanya akan menahanmu, Soo?"

Dada Soojung kembali sesak sekarang. Kibum mungkin memang belum tau sepenuhnya.

"Tak apa.. aku masih bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Itu jauh lebih baik."

Tawa sinis Kibum kembali terdengar di telinga Soo. Ia sangat heran dengan Soojung. Sungguh tak habis pikir. Pikir Kibum, gadis itu hanya sedang mempersulit dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sangat tak-"

"Sulli juga menyukai Minho, Kibumie.."

Kata-kata Kibum terputus karena Soojung menyelanya. Dan sekarang Kibum kehilangan semua kata-katanya. Ia baru ingat, jadi itu alasan Soojung membiarkan Minho pergi bersama Sulli. Dia menjadi lebih bingung dari Soojung.

"Haha.. Hebat sekali Choi Minho!"

"Aku tidak begurau Kibum!"

Kibum memandang wajah Soojung beberapa saat. Ya, gadis itu tidak berbohong. Sangat mengejutkan Kibum. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas pasir. Setelah itu, yang terdengar hanyalah harmoni sederhana pantai. Ketika Kibum sudah terdiam seperti itu, Soojung yakin sekarang sudah terlambat. Mungkin memang Soojung yang harus mengalah. Kibum tak akan pernah mendukungnya jika Soojung lebih ingkar dari ini.

"Kibumie~ Jangan pernah berniat meninggalkanku sendiri."

Soojung berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi Kibum masih terdiam. Yang ada Kibum malah memiringkan posisi tubuhnya, membelakangi gadis yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

Cukup. Dada Soojung mau meledak rasanya saat melihat Kibum bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Gadis itu bangkit. Ia sangat kesal. Spontan ia menarik kaki kurus pria yang berbaring di atas pasir itu.

"Soo?!"

Pekik Kibum kaget bukan main. Terpaksa ia meninggalkan peraduan pasir empuknya. Tapi yang Kibum dapati, Soojung telah memandangnya penuh luka. Pria yang disukai Soojung bahkan bukanlah dirinya. Namun, kenapa Kibum harus menerima tatapan Soojung yang seperti itu?

Kibum menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ya, karena Kibum tak seharusnya mengacuhkan Soojung di saat seperti ini. Jelas sebuah kesalahan. Apalagi melihat bulir-bulir bening itu meluncur di pipi Soojung.

"Tak bisakah kau berkata iya untuk sekedar menghibur sahabatmu yang patah hati? Atau setidaknya kau bisa sedikit mengasihaniku, hah?"

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, baru sekarang Soojung kembali menjadi gadis cengeng. Padahal Soojung tau, Kibum benci gadis yang cengeng.

"Siapa suruh kau menyukai Choi Minho seperti Sulli?!"

"Kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa aku yang lebih dulu menyukai Minho!"

"Lalu kenapa harus aku yang tidak boleh meninggalkanmu?!"

"Jika bukan padamu aku meminta tetap tinggal di sisiku, apa aku bisa meminta pada Minho?"

Bisa saja Kibum menjawab, _'Bukankah masih ada Jonghyun?'_

Tapi tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya. Di antara mereka berlima, pikir Soojung yang tak banyak berubah hanya Kibum. Dan hanya dengan Kibum, Soojung bisa sedikit bersandar. Kibum menyadari itu. Tak seharusnya ia mencoba berlari dan membuat Soo lebih hancur.

"Soo, aku benci melihat wanita menangis.."

Ringis Kibum sambil menyeka air mata Soojung. Namun gadis itu menepis tangan Kibum. Ia masih cukup marah.

"I'm so sorry Soojungie.."

- just once promise again -

"Kibum, aku ingin menyusuri pesisir pantai ini.."

Pria yang disebut Kibum itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang ingin menyusuri pesisir itu.

Uluran tangan Kibum disambut gelengan oleh gadis tersebut. Mata Kibum membulat. Ia sampai berpikir gadis itu masih menyimpan amarah padanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Cenderung agak menyeringai. "Aku malas berjalan, Kibum. Maka dari itu, kumohon berbaliklah.."

Mata Kibum semakin membulat. Ia mengerti maksud gadis itu.

"Soo?!"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak 'menunggangi'mu. Haha."

Tanpa menunggu Kibum menyetujui keinginannya atau tidak, Soojung sudah memutar tubuh Kibum.

"Ya! Rendahkan posisi tubuhmu sedikit."

Kibum malah semakin tegap berdiri. Andai berat badan Soojung masih seperti 7 tahun yang lalu, mungkin Kibum tidak akan menolak.

"Aku janji, setelah ini, besok dan seterusnya aku tidak akan menangis di hadapanmu seperti tadi! Ayolaaaah~"

Rengek Soojung. Kibum sungguh menyesal membuatnya menangis hari ini. Pada akhirnya, ia pasrah merendahkan posisi tubuhnya. Mempersilakan gadis itu menunggangi punggungnya. Alih-alih menghibur gadis malang yang tengah patah hati.

Soojung tertawa bahagia ketika berhasil menduduki punggung Kibum.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir, Kibumie~"

Kibum meringis kala Soojung berbisik di tengkuknya.

"Dan aku berjanji, jika kau ingin menunggangiku lagi, kau akan kubuang ke laut Soo!"

Soojung mempererat pelukannya ke leher Kibum.

"Aku jadi tak ingin turun sampai kapan pun.. haha"

"Apa? Kau itu berat Soo! Aku sudah sesak dengan membawa tubuhmu, jangan mencekik leherku seperti ini!"

Gadis itu kini tertawa-tawa sambil mengelilingi pesisir pantai senja itu. "Hahahaha.. Aku menyukaimu Kim Kibum~"

Kibum tertawa sinis, sangat khas. "Kalau begitu aku menyukai Kim Jonghyun."

"Jonghyun sudah memiliki pacar, Kibumie~"

Langkah Kibum terhenti.

"Apa aku harus menyerah dan balas menyukaimu, Soo?"

- FIN -


	2. Anyone For Whom

**Cast: SHINee Minho, Jonghyun, Key, f(x) Krystal, Sulli**

▪ Anyone For Whom ▪

"Soo, lebih baik jadi lawanku bermain Wining Eleven." Tawar pria bermata bulat pada gadis yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Gadis yang dipanggil Soo itu masih sibuk dengan benda _white bar_ di tangannya. Backsound musik ceria dan jerit-jerit girang dari benda tersebut sepertinya telah membuat gadis itu agak tuli.

"Jung Soojung!" Panggil pria itu lagi dengan nada sedikit kencang. Ya, Minho mulai jenuh dengan tingkah monoton gadis di hadapannya. Ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan game sepak bola jadulmu, Minho." Tolak Soojung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang itu. Bagi Soojung, ocehan pria di sebelah kanannya lebih berisik dari backsound game yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Jadul? Ya, kau benar Soo. Itu karena aku tidak yakin kau dapat menang pada game sepak bola terbaruku." Minho terdengar angkuh dan meremehkan gadis itu. Ia sepertinya sedikit tersinggung dengan kata 'jadul' yang tertuju pada game kesayangannya sepanjang masa. Bahkan ia juga lupa tawarannya pada Soojung hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Terserah." Diacuhkan telak. Itu yang Minho dapatkan. Percuma, jadul atau baru sekalipun Soojung sedari awal memang tak berminat. Soojung semakin terfokus pada layar sentuh berukuran sekitar 4 inchi itu. Kedua alisnya bahkan nyaris saling bertaut. Gadis itu tengah terdesak dalam permainannya.

_"Line Jelly_ itu membosankan. Sangat mudah meraih high score. Benar-benar bukan levelku." Cibir Minho kemudian menyeruput paper cup berisi _Americano coffee_nya.

"YA!" Teriak Soojung tiba-tiba, membuat mata Minho lebih-lebih-lebih bulat. Beruntung apa yang ada di mulut pria itu segera tertelan bukan menyembur keluar. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan teriakan nyaring Soojung. Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya kasar ke permukaan meja. Kemudian membalik rambutnya atau bahkan sedikit mengacaknya.

Tak lama Minho menyadari dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Soojung. Senyum Minho malah merekah lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"You lose, Soojung." Soojung mendelik tajam. Senyum itu malah berganti tawa renyah. Minho puas, rasa puas yang sebanding dengan ia memenangkan game-game favoritnya. Dan ekspresi cemberut Soojung, jadi bonus kesenangan tersendiri untuk Minho.

Tanpa dikomando, tangan Minho bergerak ke puncak kepala gadis bernama Jung Soojung. Tekukan di wajah gadis itu sempat mengendur. Namun seakan sadar sesuatu, ia segera menepis tangan Minho. Sedikit kasar.

Dalam sekejap tawa Minho lenyap.

"Apa kau semarah itu?"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat mata besar milik pria di hadapannya. Tepat saat Soojung menoleh ke barat, gadis berponi dan berambut layak jamur itu datang. Seperti biasanya, senyum menawannya yang selalu membuat mood orang-orang naik. Sangat cute ketika ia berjalan riang seperti anak kecil dengan proporsi tubuh model itu.

"Sulli!" Panggil Soojung pada gadis yang berjalan mendekat ke mejanya dan Minho berada. Minho tersenyum dan ikut melambai menyambut kedatangan gadis itu.

"Ah~ maaf, tadi aku kebablasan ngerumpi dengan Sohyun. Hehehe" Jelas Sulli begitu duduk di kursi sebelah Soojung. Mata Sulli melirik dua paper cup yang ada di atas meja bergantian.

"Haus...", keluhnya kemudian. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Minum _Americano_ku saja dulu."

Minho sigap menyodorkan paper cup yang sempat diseruputnya pada Sulli. Insting good manner-nya keluar lebih refleks jika berhadapan dengan wanita.

"Thanks, Oppa~", Sulli tersenyum manis. Ia menyambut tawaran Minho dengan senang hati.

Mata Minho beralih pada paper cup yang ada di depan Soojung.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering meminum espresso, Soo. Kurasa itu kurang baik. Jadi ini untukku saja."

Setelah ia memberikan minumannya sendiri pada orang lain, pria dengan mata jumbo itu meraih espresso milik Soojung. Mata kelam Soojung memicing. Sebuah prasangka akan nasibnya dan tingkah Minho menjadi kesalah pahaman.

Haruskah Soojung mengalah terus bahkan untuk hal sekecil ini? Bahkan Minho tak pernah tau Soojung telah banyak mengalah dan untuk apa ia begitu.

Soojung menggeleng.

"Baiklah Choi Minho. Kau membuatku gagal dalam _Line jelly_-ku dan mengambil espresso milikku juga. Itu cukup."

Gadis berambut kecokelatan sepunggung itu beranjak dari kursinya. Menggantungkan tas selempang hitam berlambang centang kecil itu di bahunya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan misi _Line jelly_-ku di rumah."

Minho menatap heran Soojung. Masa iya, kegagalannya dalam game membuat Soojung semarah itu padanya.

"Soo? Aku 'kan baru datang?"

Soojung hanya melempar senyum pada Sulli.

"Bye.", pamitnya singkat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang di meja bundar hitam itu.

"Oppa?" Sulli memanggil Minho dengan nada keheranan. Pria itu terdiam. Ia masih memandangi punggung Soojung yang kian menjauh. Ya, Minho semakin menyadarinya. Bukan hanya punggung gadis itu yang menjauh, tapi semua dunianya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sulli, gadis yang masih duduk di hadapan Minho. Ia semakin dekat dan sering berkeliaran di sekitar Minho. Tapi bagi Minho, perubahan Soojung lebih mengusik batinnya.

"Soojung hanya merasa bosan karena tidak ada Kibum di sini."

Minho meneguk espresso di genggamannya. Ia merasakan pahit yang akhir-akhir ini mengalir di kerongkongan Soojung.

▪ Anyone For Whom ▪

"Jjong"

Pria berahang tegas itu menoleh tanpa berhenti melahap keripik kentangnya. Sejenak mengacuhkan tayangan konser Katy Perry pada LED TV 32 inch itu. Sebelum pria yang memanggilnya mulai berbicara lagi, tangannya merampok isi bungkusan di tangan Jonghyun.

"Menurutmu, masuk di akal jika Soo menyukai Kibum?"

Sepasang mata lain mendelik pada pria belo yang barusan bertanya.

"Aku dengar, bodoh!", sungut pria sipit berambut pirang itu. Ya, pria jangkung itu bertanya ketika pelaku yang ia tanyakan tepat di sebelahnya.

Jonghyun terkekeh sambil melirik ke arah Kibum.

"Lebih masuk diakal jika Soo menyukaiku."

Minho tertawa hambar mendapat jawaban narsis dari makhluk di hadapannya. Sementara Kibum hanya menggeleng sambil terus terfokus pada tayangan konser salah satu idolanya.

Ketiga pria itu tengah mengadakan acara nonton bareng video konser di rumah Jonghyun. Sengaja tak mengundang dua gadis lainnya kali ini. Dengan alasan, mereka bukan pria. Dan menghindarkan bencana kekurangan konsumsi jika Sulli ikut. Atau menyelamatkan gendang telinga pria-pria itu dari suara melengking Soojung.

"Kau sendiri? Kuperhatikan tambah lengket saja dengan Sulli." Sekarang balik Jonghyun yang bertanya pada Minho. Tangan pria jangkung itu menopangkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Apa aku sebuah permen karet?"

"Kau butiran nasi yang terinjak."

Jonghyun nyengir lebar mendengar celetukan Kibum. Si pemilik suara terus memandangi televisi, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Minho hanya melirik sekilas pada Kibum. Ia tak ambil pusing.

"Punya adik perempuan cantik yang dapat dipamerkan, sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Minho. Jonghyun mengangguk setuju. Kini pria itu mulai membuka bungkus snack lainnya.

"Kecantikan Sulli memang menyenangkan. Tapi, kau sungguh menganggap Sulli hanya sebagai adik?"

Minho mengangkat alisnya.

"Memang kalian menganggap Sulli sebagai apa?"

Jonghyun mengendikkan bahunya dengan senyum so manis. Sementara itu, ekor mata Kibum sempat berputar ke arah Minho. Namun gadis dalam televisi itu lebih menarik untuk dilihatnya. Pada akhirnya ketiga pria itu kembali menikmati tujuan utama mereka berkumpul.

Sesuatu terasa bergetar menjalari punggung pria jangkung yang bersandar pada kaki sofa. Hanya Minho yang merasakan itu. Kibum, ia terlalu sibuk menikmati duet Carlifornia Girls-nya bersama Katy Perry. Dan Jonghyun, snack terakhir yang ia makan membuat perutnya agak berkontraksi. Saat itu, hanya ada Minho dan Kibum di ruangan tersebut. Minho berbalik, ia menyadari salah satu dari dua ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sofa itulah penyebab getarannya.

Itu bukan dari ponselnya, tapi ponsel milik Kibum. Ada panggilan masuk untuk Kibum. Awalnya Minho ingin langsung memberikannya pada Kibum, tapi nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar menumbuhkannya inisiatif.

"Kibum, Soojung telepon. Aku yang angkat saja ya?"

Kibum hanya sempat menoleh. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik, Minho sudah menjauhkan ponsel itu dari Kibum. Dan ia mengangkat panggilannya.

"Kibumie~"

Gadis itu memanggil nama si pemilik ponsel.

"I miss you so bad.."

Minho terdiam ketika suara khas gadis bernama Jung Soojung itu bergaung di telinganya. Nadanya sedikit manja. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik sekaligus juga menghantamnya. Kata-kata Soojung cukup mengejutkannya. Dan membuat pikirannya sedikit semrawut sekarang.

"Hey, Kim Kibum. Kau dengar aku?"

Terdengar dari sebrang sana, nada manja itu berubah jadi nada keheranan. Si pemilik berusaha mengambil alih kembali ponselnya. Tapi Minho masih sedikit lebih sigap menghalau Kibum. Meski akhirnya Minho memilih memutus panggilan telepon dari Soojung. Membuat Soojung bertanya-tanya dan menggerutu di suatu tempat.

"Soojung benar-benar menyukaimu?"

Mata Minho bertambah bulat saat bertanya. Sangat terlihat pria itu masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Konser Katy Perry menjadi tidak begitu menarik lagi untuk dua pria di ruangan itu beberapa saat.

"Bukankah kau juga mendukung Soojung saat dia bilang jika dia menyukaiku?"

"Kupikir saat itu hanya..."

_'Bergurau.__.__.'_

Kata-kata Minho menggantung. Lanjutan kalimatnya terucap hanya dalam benak. Sementara Kibum tertawa sinis. Dugaannya benar saat itu, pria jangkung ini hanya asal berkata bijak.

"Kau sama menyusahkannya dengan Soojung." Cibir Kibum sambil mengambil ponselnya dari Minho.

"Apa Soojung menyukaimu, itu menyusahkanmu?"

Kibum mendelik. Pertanyaan Minho terlalu berlebihan dan menyinggungnya. Apalagi dengan sorot mata Minho yang terlihat berapi memandangnya. Menyusahkan yang Kibum maksud bukan seperti itu.

Tak lama tawa sinis Kibum kembali menguar. Rasanya seperti _de javu_, Kibum ingat sesaat sebelum ia membuat Soojung menangis di pantai itu. Situasi yang berbeda, namun keduanya seakan bertaut bagi Kibum.

"Mungkin." Singkat dan ambigu. Membuat Minho bingung akan sikap Kibum. Dan tekanan darahnya seperti melejit.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau-..."

"Tak usah terlalu emosional!" Tekan Kibum memotong kata-kata Minho yang bernada tinggi sebelumnya. Minho terdiam dengan pandangan tak habis pikirnya pada Kibum. Beberapa detik kemudian, Minho menghela napas. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Benar, Minho sedikit berlebihan.

"Berhenti mencemburuiku." Tambah Kibum dengan pandangan remeh pada pria jangkung itu. Membuatnya diam tercengang. Tepat ketika pemilik rumah kembali ke ruangan itu sambil membawa beberapa minuman soda kaleng. Kibum menyambarnya dari tangan Jonghyun tanpa permisi. Dan menyodorkannya pada si jangkung.

"Minum?"

Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya! Aku tuan rumahnya!"

▪ Anyone For Whom ▪

Mata bulat pria itu menatap kosong bola basket di tangannya. Bersandar pada tumpukan matras tanpa melakukan apapun. Sudah setengah jam pria itu berdiam diri di sana. Sebuah ruanga meter di sudut gedung olah raga sekolah menengah atasnya dulu.

Ia mengingat hari itu, 4 tahun yang lalu.

Hari di mana Minho dan kedua teman pria lainnya lulus, sementara dua gadis lainnya masuk ke sekolah itu. Sama seperti bagaimana sekolah mengucapkan "Selamat Jalan" murid yang lama, kemudian "Selamat Datang" murid yang baru dalam satu tempat dan waktu. Sepatah dua patah kata penyambutan atau perpisahan itu dikali ratusan bahkan ribuan kata lainnya. Berjam-jam, ratusan murid-murid itu harus terpaksa mendengarnya.

Si jangkung Minho jenuh.

Minho beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Jonghyun yang tertunduk khidmat. Dan Kibum yang saat itu duduk terpisah agak di depan. Ia pergi ke gedung lain di belakang aula tempat seharusnya Minho berada. Pria itu menuju ruang penyimpanan barang di sekolahnya.

Di luar dugaan.

Mata Minho bertambah bulat ketika ia sampai di sana. Seseorang telah jauh mendahuluinya. Gadis itu duduk bersandar pada tumpukan matras dengan earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ia tertunduk ala Jonghyun, ditambah geraian rambut hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Persis Sadako, pikir Minho.

Pria tersebut akhirnya terkekeh saat mengenali siapa si 'sadako' dari ponsel yang tergeletak di sisinya. Minhopun perlahan mendekat, hingga berjongkok di depannya. Ia dengan sengaja mengabadikan 'Sadako' itu lewat kamera ponsel slidingnya. Menurutnya, itu moment langka.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengambil gambar sang Sadako, Minho coba menyingkap helaian rambut gadis itu hati-hati. Wajah damainya saat tertidurpun nampak.

Ada yang salah. Mata Minho yang besar tak dapat berkedip beberapa saat. Ia coba berkedip, namun Minho tetap kembali melihatnya. Jantungnya, bekerja lebih keras bahkan dibanding ketika ia bermain basket.

"Maaf, Jung Sadako..." Desis Minho. Kemudian ia mulai melakukan tindakan sembrono. Ia semakin mendekatkannya dengan wajah gadis itu. Merasakan napas teratur miliknya. Melewati garis persahabatan mereka. Dan tepat ketika mata Minho ikut mengatup, bibirnya menepi beberapa detik di bibir si gadis. Sangat lembut.

Jung Sadako terlalu pulas terlelap. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah mengetahuinya.

Minho tak pernah memberitahunya. Sampai Minho lupa kejadian itu, dan kembali mengingatnya. Janji 7 tahun itu sudah patah, tapi gadis jutek itu malah menjauh. Hanya kembali mengusik perasaannya.

Pria itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Lalu jemarinya bergerak menekan beberapa kali layar ponselnya.

"Sul..." Panggilnya kemudian. Tanpa sadar suara berat miliknya telah bergema menembus hati gadis yang di seberang sana.

"Kuharap kau tidak menjauh dariku... seperti orang itu..."

▪ Anyone For Whom ▪

Kala itu matahari enggan tenggelam. Sinarnya masih cukup menyilaukan meski hampir menyentuh ufuk barat. Pria jangkung berdiri bersandar pada sebuah dinding pagar. Warnanya kelabu. Tangan pria itu berlipat dan mata bulatnya sesekali berputar ke sekeliling. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Gadis berstelan simpel musim panas itu muncul dari kejauhan sekitar 10 menit kemudian. Memakai hotpans denim, kaos yang terlihat ringan berwarna navy dan topi sebagai peneduh wajahnya. Warna topinya hampir senada dengan pagar rumahnya. Di tangan kanan ia menenteng sekantung belanjaan, sementara tangan kirinya menempelkan ponsel pintar ke telinga.

Pria jangkung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika gadis itu semakin mendekat. Meninggalkan dinding tempat ia bersandar nyaman sebelumnya.

"Kenapa nunggu di luar?" Tanya si gadis begitu sampai di hadapan pria jangkung. Dan tangan kiri gadis itu menyelipkan ponsel ke saku celananya saat bertanya. Si pria mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Sengaja. Kata Sooyeon _noona, _si Jung Soojung lagi ke minimarket."

Gadis itu merengut. Sebutan 'si Jung Soojung' itu terdengar agak mengganggu baginya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya sama si Choi Minho nunggu di luar?"

'Si Choi Minho' nyengir mendapat balasan dari Soojung. Ditambah nada yang ketus pula. Serius demi apapun, wajah jutek khas Soojung sungguh memikat Minho. Menambah penuh keyakinan pria tersebut akan arah perasaannya pada si gadis. Dia sampai lupa menjawab pertanyaan Soojung. Jelas terlalu hanyut memandangi Soojung dengan segala dunianya.

Soojung agak heran dan risih. Gadis itu sadar Minho memandanginya intens. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu membuat darahnya berdesir tak karuan. Tapi, apa dikata. Mata bulatnya terlihat teduh, juga alis yang rindang. Soojung akui, sebenarnya itu menyejukkan. Angin menggelitik pipi Soojung yang tak sadar ikut memperhatikan wajah Minho.

Sampai saraf otak kiri Soojung bergerak waras duluan.

"Heh, maunya apa sih? Malah cengengesan." Tegur Soojung dengan nada agak sinis. Minho malah terkekeh dan kemudian menepuk moncong topi Soojung. Membuat gadis itu harus membenarkan posisi topinya yang jadi berat ke depan.

"Soo..." Panggilan Minho disahut delikan tajam dari mata Soojung. Ya, pria itu menggodanya hingga 'kesal'. Kali ini Minho agak menarik napas. Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi tujuannya menemui si gadis.

"Aku minta Sulli untuk tidak menjauh dariku, seperti yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini..."

Sipitan mata Soojung mengendur perlahan. Bahkan ia memutar maniknya ke arah lain. Gadis itu melakukannya lagi. Seperti yang Minho bilang, menjauh. Terlebih karena kata-kata Minho barusan, Soojung sudah menarik kesimpulan. Bagi Soojung, itu artinya Minho hanya akan butuh Sulli di dekatnya. Ia hanya menekankan point yang menyebut nama Sulli.

Sakit mulai merangsuk ke ulu hati Soojung. Ia tak menyangka hari seperti ini akan datang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Oh... Itu..."

Gadis itu coba tersenyum.

"Bagus. Tadi Sulli juga mengirim pesan mengajakku bertemu, sepertinya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Dan karena tadi aku sempat meminta Kibum untuk ke sini, sebaiknya aku menghubungi Jonghyun agar kita sekalian berkumpul. Kau bisa mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Sulli pada yang lainnya di rumahku." Ucap Soojung yang lebih terdengar seperti meracau. Tangan kirinya kembali merogoh saku untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Gerak gerik Soojung, Minho dapat melihatnya. Kali ini ia mengerti, tidak seperti saat di cafe. Ketika gadis itu mematahkan janji 7 tahun lalu.

"Itu tidak perlu, Soo..." Gadis itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia memandang mata bulat pria di hadapannya.

"Apa aku orang terakhir yang diberitahu tentang hubungan kalian?" Minho mengangguk.

Soojung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia hancur berkali-kali.

"Kau yang terakhir kuberitahu bahwa aku meminta Sulli tetap di sisiku sebagai adik yang paling manis..."

Gadis itu terperangah.

Minho tersenyum. Benar, Sulli hanyalah seorang adik baginya. Bukan yang lain, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Pertanyaan Jonghyun saat itulah yang menyadarkannya.

"Berhentilah menjauh dariku. Dan kau bisa anggap Kibum sebagai kakak.", lanjut Minho. Pria itu memerintah Soojung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Soojung coba menyangkal. Berpura-pura bodoh seakan tidak menangkap maksud perkataan si pria. Entah untuk menguji atau memang ingin menyangkalnya. Minho terlalu banyak menjungkir balik dunia Soojung.

"Aku... Menyukaimu, Jung Soojung." Kalimat itu lugas dan jelas. Sangat sederhana tapi begitu manis di pendengaran Soojung. Minho tidak bisa lebih baik lagi dalam merangkai kata. Dirinya bukan Jonghyun yang bagai pujangga kala bersama sang gitar. Atau lidahnya tak selincah Kibum ketika berbicara dengan siapapun. Kata-kata itu begitu ringan, mengapung di udara bersama senja. Itu cukup.

Siapa yang tau perasaan Soojung ternyata bersambut? Bolehkah ia memungut serpihan hatinya yang hancur barusan? Hati Soojung terlanjur di sana, ia ikut terbang.

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia tertunduk bersama topi kelabunya.

"Soo?"

Tentu saja sikap Soojung membuat pria jangkung itu bertanya-tanya. Gadis tersebut terus diam. Mengacuhkan panggilan dari Choi Minho-nya. Dan pria itu sedikit menekukkan kedua kaki panjangnya. Berusaha memandang lagi wajah si gadis.

Senyum tak terelakkan bersemi di bibir Minho. Kala ia menemukan rona merah muda di pipi Soojung. Meski wajah juteknya terlihat sedikit bingung. Dan berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik topi, mata Minho terlalu besar untuk tidak menemukannya. Tak perlu lagi meminta jawaban darinya, semua sudah tersirat jelas bagi Minho. Hati mereka memang telah bertaut.

"Dasar jelek..." Goda pria itu sambil memutar topi Soojung. Mempersatukan rona pipi si gadis dengan senja. Kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Membuat Soojung tambah terhenyak dan menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan itu dari genggamannya. Lalu membiarkan keduanya saling menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing.

Minho sangat nyaman dengan aroma cherry milik Soo. Sekarang hanya ada Soojung baginya.

Sementara kedua tangan gadis itu masih jatuh menggantung. Sangat ingin ia balas menalikan tangannya di tubuh pria itu. Tapi gadis itu tidak akan pernah lupa. Matanya terpejam, merasakan hangat lebih dalam. Bahagia tidak seutuhnya bersama Soojung. Ia berdesis pelan.

"Maaf..."

End


End file.
